undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Horrortale
|date = January 16, 2016 |website = DeviantArt DeviantArt (Story) Newgrounds |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral Sequel |tone = Horror |medium = Comic Game}} Horrortale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to the starvation, torture, and the new laws established by the new queen, Undyne. The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, have gone insane and their appearance has changed in terrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters, Horror!Toriel, Horror!Flowey,Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus. : Backstory The story takes place after "the overthrow of the queen," ending where Toriel after a neutral ending returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the Ruins and occupied the throne, wanting to destroy humanity more than ever. The Horrortale AU occurs many years later where monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the Underground. Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is a lack of resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. Story Comic |-|Chapter 1= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 (Flash Animation) * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 (Flash Animation) * Page 21 |-|Chapter 2= * Page 22 (Flash Animation) * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 (Flash Animation) (Warning) * Page 44 * Page 45 * Page 46 |-|Chapter 3= * Page 47 * Page 48 * Page 49 * Page 50 * Page 51 * Page 52 * Page 53 * Page 54 * Page 55 ** Page 55.5 * Page 56 * Page 57 |-|Chapter 4= * Page 58 (Warning) * Page 59 * Page 60 Game The game of Horrortale is still in the earliest stages of development. You can view and play the early access here (released July 13, 2018). Trivia * The name "Aliza" is translated from Hebrew as "joyful", "happy". * Years of consumption of "special spaghetti" has made Papyrus's teeth reddish and crooked. * Sans received a serious head injury most likely due to non-compliance with the laws that Undyne placed. * For those who still do not understand the essence of AU: Asgore is dead, and Chara is not related to this universe. * For animations, simple drawings, and painting, Sour-Apple Studios uses Flash CS4, and for a more textured look - Adobe CS4. * In Horrortale Sans and Papyrus are still very close; even if they are a bit psychotic, they can rely on each other, as a single monster, which they can trust. Their relationship has not changed. * In the game there will be a real "fight", the gameplay differs from the original Undertale. Horrortale is more like an interactive story than an interactive game, and the protagonist is too helpless to fight back. * There is a easter egg hidden in the game. While Papyrus is making the puzzle, you are given an opportunity to ask questions. ** Ask about Alphys. ** When done asking about Alphys, click under the "...". This option is to ask about Gaster. ** Once this is done Sans will flash an unsettling smile, grinning ear to ear, while his red eye shrinks. He will then impale you with bones. Papyrus will yell,"SANS!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" At the gameover screen, Flowey will say, "That's a touchy subject down here." and you continue with the playable teaser. * Sans has a mild case of amnesia. The amnesia was caused by Undyne causing the hole in his skull. Most of his memories remained, but the ones that disappeared were the ones of Frisk. * Going in the Ruins will result in the Aliza talking with Toriel. In order to proceed you have to forgive Toriel and promise that you would save her, otherwise, she is going to kill you. ** If you agree with her, her face shows kindness and desperation. ** If you don't agree with her, her pupils will turn a light shade of green with swirls inside her eyes. Her face is now psychotic and shows no signs of emotion. She will have a wide smile and she will laugh while killing you. She will raise her arm and burn you with her fire magic. You will see your body burn and go from skin, to blood, to a skeleton, and finally to dust. You will then be sent to the game over screen. * At one point Sans will lure you in with a hot dog. He stares at you intensely while he asks if you want the hot dog. ** If you keep disagreeing with him, the music will stop and he will say, "Your funeral." ** If you do agree with him, the music will stop and you will die right in front of your eyes. * When you finished talking with Sans if you click the up arrow Sans would spawn the same attack from the Horrortale comic (When Aliza died for the first time) while responding 'Nope.'. *After the "Horrortale trailer game" became a huge success, Sour Apple Studios announced that there will not be a full/completed version of the game, but instead, there will be a comic that will explain the story. The comic is currently updating and you can find it on Sour-Apple's Deviant art account * The game is similar to his panache Fran Bow. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Horror Category:Post-Neutral Category:Comic